


30 days of summer

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Day two of summer days I have a few done or mostly done to add daily hopefully we'll make it to 30 feel free to add suggestions for summer theme fics so we can make it





	1. Heatwave

Heatwave

Mickey hated the heat. There's only so maybe layers you can take off before people get pissed off. That is unless you're V. Fucking woman walks around in a bra and silk robe and no one gives a shit but he walks around in his skivvies and everyone has something to say about it. 

Heat in Chicago isn't something new, but every year it's like a surprise that it happened no one is prepared for it. 

"It's god damn hot" he huffed sticking his head in the fridge. "Why don't ya got an AC?" He asked over his shoulder to Ian "I ain't got money for that, you got money or that?" Ian asked already knowing the answer "I'd fucking steal one" 

"Hey, I thought we decided--" 

"No, you fucking decide and I went with it so I can keep getting your dick" Mickey reminded him closing the fridge door "I'm fucking hot" his tone was suppose to be pissed but it was more whiny 

"Yeah you are" Ian grinned 

“No, I’m fucking serious."

“are you staying hydrated?" His paramedic training kicked him "do I look like a white girl going to yoga" Mickey rolled his eyes. It didn't matter how much he knew Ian was trying to be helpful it sounded stupid, and people caring for him still felt weird

Ian reached past him, picking up a cucumber slices “Here, eat this. They’re like 95% water.”

Mickey looked up at him through squinted eyes, briefly glancing at the phallic vegetable in his hand. "If I'm gonna suck something back, it ain't gonna be this"

"How are you fucking horny in this heat?" 

Mickey shrugged "don't matter how fucking hot it is, you're fucking hotter"

Ian pressed on hand on Mickey's chest, pushing into the door of the fridge. He leaned in close,your fucking tease, the opened the freezer side door. "I have an idea" 

Mickey's breath hitched with anticipation. It was too hot to be this close, but the cold air from the freezer was refreshing. Mickey bit his lip, watching Ian reach for an icecube. He squirmed as Ian brought his hand closer sliding it down his chest, teasing his skin with the melting ice. 

when Ian pressed the cube down on Mickey nipple, he wanted to yelp, he wanted to smack his hand away. But it felt amazing he gritted his teeth together while he let a low grunt rumble. 

Iam slowly dragged the ice cube in small circles around his nipple, listening to Mickey's harsh, labored breaths. He watched the cold water of the ice as it melted slide down the side of Mick's rib cage.

 

Leaning down, Ian quickly closed his mouth around Mickey's nipple, sucking the cold bud into his mouth. “F-Fuck, Gallagher…”

Ian smirked hearing Mickey call out his name, he dragged his teeth over Mickey's nipple He could feel cock pressing against his begging to be released

Mickey hands furiously undid his pants, Ian leaned back popping the ice cube into his mouth. Before lowering himself, face to face with Mickey's cock. opening his mouth, Mickey could feel the cold air even before Ian wrapped his mouth round

"Fuck, just do it" as he thrusted his cock into the cold opening. It was so cold the rest of Mickey's skin feels like it's on fire, strangely overstimulating. Ian popped off long enough to put another ice cube back in his mouth, licking just the tip, then long deep strokes, holding Mick's cock in his mouth, the cool saliva and water pooling...

"Fuck" Mickey hit his head back sgisnt the refrigerator. The cold water is seeping out of the corners of ians mouth, traveling down to his balls, setting him off. 

"Ya cooled off yet?" Ian asked after swallowing Mickey. "Fuck no, for something so good that was good damn hot." Ian reached past him "good it can be your turn then" he threw an ice cube to Mick.


	2. S'mores

Mick! You're burning it" Ian sighed as he carefully turned his marshmallow that was perfectly golden brown. Mickey just shugged "it's kinda fun to watch it melt" 

"That's cause you're a physopath!" Mandy yelled across the fire. Not leaving her comfortable entanglement with Lip. "AND" Mickey turned glaring at his sister "it tastes better, the little burnt bits" he opened his mouth dropped the marshmallow in "fuck, oh fuck, hot, god damn hot" 

"He must have some kinda tight ass cause he ain't bright either" Mandy also added, causing everyone to burst out in an eruption of laughter. 

Mickey had started the next marshmallow, feeling how painstakingly slow it was taking "this is stupid" he muttered "S'mores are a summer staple ya have ta do it!" Ian informed him opening a sleeve of graham crackers. " Yeah but it's like dessert; some assembly required." 

The two couples sat around the campfire that they set up in the Gallagher's backyard. Through the night their family weaved in and out of the excitement, stopping to have a drink, or two, and some S'mores 

"Let's go home and I'll give you S'more lovin' Kev told V causing eyerolls from around the fire, it might have been cheesy but secretly they all wanted what those two had.

Ian looked at Mickey, he had the last S'more; he'd just finished building it. Ian watched as the gooey white substance dripped from Mickey's lips. Ian realized if he wanted any of it he'd have to intercept it, and claim Mickey's mouth as well.

Mick tasted like s’more and the smoke from the fire. Ian nibbled at the fluff on Mickey's lip, trying to find room for his tounge to also fit in Mickey's mouth, to inhale the moment.

Ian thought it that had to be the best damn S'more in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of summer days I have a few done or mostly done to add daily hopefully we'll make it to 30 feel free to add suggestions for summer theme fics so we can make it


	3. Mini golf

Mickey leaned against the counter trying to remember how Ian convinced him to play miniature golf "you thinkin' about bailin' on me?" Ian asked. “Why would I do that?

"Because you're a sore Fuckin' loser" 

Mickey smiled in amusement, grabbing the golf club and balls. “Who says I’ll lose?”

“Ok fine, prove me wrong, I just thought.. It doesn’t really seem like your game.” Ian admitted  
The typical windmill turned in the distance "I don't get to shoot anythin' that means it ain't my kind of game" 

“you sure ya don't want me to handle your ball for you? Show ya how to get it in the hole?" Ian swallows down his smile. "Ya yer fucking funny Gallagher, just take your damn ball" 

“I think I'll take blue.” Ian answered coyly “Trying to tell me somethin'?” Mick tossed him the ball, and watched as Ian bent over to place his ball on the tee, his ass well definded in those shorts

Club poised, Ian shifted his weight making sure everything was perfect, he froze in his stance. “I can feel you staring.”

“yeah so, I ain't messin' with your game, just enjoying the view" his words made Ian smile. He tapped the ball. It plinked off an angled board and headed straight for the hole. “And it looks like a-”

The ball circled but stopped. Mickey stepped up to the tee. “Looks like it’s my turn.”

“You don’t have to gloat.”

“I ain't, I'm stating the fucking obvious, I was just using my damn eyes, you seem to have a problem with my eyes today Gallagher"

Ian waved a hand. “Just show me what ya got.” Mickey approuched the tee, lining up his shot--

“Is the wiggle necessary?”

Peeking over his shoulder Mickey grinned. “So ya noticed?"

“It’s pretty hard not to.” 

“looks like you can't keep your eyes off me either huh.” Mick smirked. His ball slide over the hill and directly into the awaiting hole with a plop noise. “Lucky shot,” Ian sighed. 

Mickey had three more 'lucky shots' after that.  
As it turned out, Mickey really could kick Ian's ass; Much to the surprise of both of them, it wasn't that Ian was bad at it he was able to get the ball over a little ramp in only two swings, but it didn't stop him from almost throwing his club a few times.

Ian thought to himself, it could be worse. 

He decided instead to focus on his date; the way Mick's hair wouldn't stay in place which he found odd with how slick back he kept it, the pure joy in his laughter; a laughter he didn't hear often enough, the muscles in his arms as he flicked the ball around the course with a surprising grace.

Mickey had realized about two holes later that Ian might hate losing as much as he did. He thought Ian wanted this cheesy date he should play along with it. He let Ian get the next two holes.

As Ian lined up his shot carefully, trying desperately to get back in the game. They had made it to the stupid tiny windmill and Ian was trying to calculate the speed at which the little windmill was going. "Ya just got to feel it Gallagher" Mickey's warm, sturdy, body was now very close to him. Ian swallowed once, hard, and hit the ball with a surprising force. He stepped back to watch the ball but hit into Mickey as he turned, his face inches form Mickey's, he kissed Ian square on the lips, it only took a second as they pulled away "come on it was my first hole in One and you missed it" Ian joked.

Ian placed a hand on Mickey's forearm; his shirt sleeves had been pushed up to the elbows and the direct contact was dizzying. Mickey made a half ass attempt to apologize for missing the hole in one; even though he wasn't sorry in the least. “…do that again, would ya?” Ian's breathy request made a small smile sneak across Mickey's face.

As Mickey's face leaned in Ian asked "does this mean the date was--"

"Don't fuckin say it" Mickey tired to interrupt knowing it was no use, knowing it was too late.

"A hole in one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've read too many of Nic's comments. You know the ones :::look at camera and puts on glass::: too fucking cool for school, not to mention cheesy as shit. That's what this chapter feels like


	4. Drive-in

"Couldn't we just watch a movie inside?" Ian asked as he swatted away a mosquito "there's less bugs" he sighed "nah, you gotta watch a movie at a drive in once" Mickey smiled "in all the times you ran away you never came here to watch a movie?" He asked

"No I thought this place was run down, look at it!" Ian scanned the lot. Even tonight there wasn't many cars, the paint of the sound poles chipped, the concession stand had some of its neon sign burnt out.

"Fuck just cause it's a little rough on the outside ya not gonna give it a chance Gallagher?" Mick arched his brow "I came here a lot" he admitted "hide out from Terry, school, the police" he shrugged "anything I have a fucking interest in I learned from here" 

"Lot of redheads here?" Ian laughed "you know what I fuckin mean!" Mick gave a slight eye roll.  
"Movies are only on the weekend so they rent out the lot to car shows and gun shows."

"I bet that makes it a good place for drug deals and death treats"he eyed Mickey. "Never said I was perfect" he huffed 

The radio clicked as the sound began to filter in the movie was about to start. The boys had already raided the concession stand sodas too big for the cup holders, chips, chocolate, candy, anything they could want.

Mickey watched Ian watching the movie intro, it didn't matter what was planning Mickey had seen it, he's seen all the movie, because the owners were too cheap to turn over to digital and only had movies that were on 35mm. Which meant no new movies were being featured. He found himself too distracted to watch the movie anyway. Ian's chiseled jaw line, his long faint eyelashes, the soft freckles that creapt in on the side of his face.

"Can I kiss you?"

The question slipped out like water through loose fingers. It sounded so natural, but he was never one to come across so gentle, soft. So it was a bit surprising to him too.

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie? I thought you said it was a fucking shame that I didn't have the whole nostalgia thing" it wasn't that Ian didn't want to kiss Mickey he was just enjoying toying with him. "Yeah well, didn't I mention part of the whole tradition of drive-ins is couples make out in their cars?"

"No you left that part out" Ian let the smirk peak on the corner of his face. Mickey kicked his lips ready for the sign to pounce.

"Well who am I to say no to tradition" 

Mickey's lips were soft yet firm. Ians heart began to pound. His mouth stretched before jutting out against his upper lip. He inhaled and Ian kissed Mick back just as intensely. Mickey's hand crept up his shoulder, running his thumb against the side of his jaw. He was out of his seat now, hovering halfway between thw center console and the passenger seat.

The air was hot, the inside windows of the car were fogging up. Mickey had moved awkwardly between hanging over the edge of the seat and linking around Ian's thigh as he started to dry-humped the fuck out of him.

Ian let out a loud groan into Mickey's mouth as their lips came together again. "I should probably tell you..." Is pulled away a grin spreading across his face "I've seen this movie a dozen times."

"Course you did, who hasn't seen usual suspects" Mickey wasn't even surprised as his lips found Ian's once more.


	5. Carnival

"Hey you two!" Fiona yelled over the growing crowd "don't con the carnies out of all their money K" 

"You're no fucking fun you know that!" 

Mickey gun obsessed, had a weapon in his hand since he was seven. And Ian had been military obsessed since he was ten. The two of them could make a killing at the carnival games.

They step up to the booth where the large man with auctioneer voice had persuade them to choose his booth to any other. The lights were running back and forth; probably to distract and confused someone who's never held a gun. The small stools looked stupidly uncomfortable and the toy pistles where connected to a wire.

"Hey, I'm Ian, was juinor ROTC" He informed the guy just like Fiona told him to.

“Good for you?” The man asked squinting, giving Ian an odd look, “Not sure what all this lingo the kids talk these days, but you seem pretty happy with it. So LOL and JK kid.” He added not having a sweet clue.

“No… No I was gonna be in the army" Ian tried again.“Right, big shot army man, sure" he looked Ian up and down not getting the military vide. 

“No, I didn't I- Forget it.” Ian sighed turning to look at Mick and shrugging "you tell Fi I tried!" Mickey tried to hold back his Snickers of the encounter, but nodded to Ian.

The boys took their seats, guns lifted, the bell rang and the shooting noises began. The targets falling backwards, the nosies of encouragement for each fallen yellow ducky. 

Then there was silence. The game was over, and there was no way Fiona was going to believe them; that they had tried to warn the dude.

No she wasn't going to believe them Especially since Ian was walking back towards them with a bright purple teddy bear; that Mickey win for him, proudly tucked under one arm, with a stupid grin on his face. And Mickey was walking with an even bigger teddy tucked up under his arm.

Yup no way she'd believe them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and silly but hey that's what the summer is about right


	6. Hammock

Ian loved lazy afternoons. The kind where the beaming sunshine day turns to evening sun with the perfect light breeze.

Ian loved the idea of resting on a Hammond, reading a book, except for the part where he didn't read, but he still likes the illusion, so he had let himself relax into the hammock they had in the backyard, one he had brought simply on a whim while out shopping one day which Mickey thought was pointless, nearly as pointless as arguing with Ian when his mind is made up about a stupid bed made out of string

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, long enough that he could smell the sun on his skin. It wasn't until his sunshine turned to shade that he realized Mickey was there; hovering over him. "Hey" he said a bit groggy. He looked up to see Mick had that small pinch between his brow and the tired look in his eyes, he knew that meant he had to spend unwanted time doing "Milkovich" work. Mickey had worked hard to not be a thug, but if his brothers or sister ever needed him he had to help. So without a word, Ian opened his arms in invitation to sit in the hammock with him "I ain't getting in that, fucking death trap" he shook his head, as much as being close to Ian was the only thing he wanted.

"It'll fit your small ass now get in here" Ian persisted "oh is that fuckin it? You just want my tight ass closer to you? Mick tried to keep his smile at Bay. "Fuckin always" Ian smiled "now get in here, I'm not asking for kinky swing/hammock sex I thought you might to relax" Ian shrugged and began closing his arms, the open invitation to the hammock. "alright, alright" Mickey waved his fingers forward once or twice getting Ian to scoot his ass over. Mick slid in leaving one leg dangling over his body leaning into Ian's.

Nearly an hour had passed and he was still laying in the same position. Ian was the one who was suppose to be doing the cuddle to make him feel better but it was him who managed to have Ian drift off on him. 

Mickey's foot pressed to the grass so that he could softly rock the hammock in lazy swings, the gentle motion soothing for the both of them. 

Sure, his leg was starting to ache from keeping it in motion for so long, but he wouldn’t even think of moving when Ian was so relaxed and content. He loved him to damn much to do that.


	7. Sunburn

"You're going to burn" Ian reminded Mickey as he applied his second coat of sunscreen to his fair, and freckled skin. 

"Fuck, I ain't a toddler I'll be fine" 

****

"Your shoulders are burnt." He said dryly from his comfortable seat in the shade

Mickey glanced down at his shoulder trying to shrug it off like he didn't care or it didn't bother him. 

"Your nose is pink too."

"Fuck off" Mickey said in a huff. 

"Come here," Ian insisted he might tease Mickey but he wasn't going to let him sit and suffer "I got aloe" he held up the bottle 

Ian opened the bottle, and squeezed some onto his hands before rubbing into Mickey's back. His body tightened, frozen in place as he shuttered "fuck, that shits cold" Mickey grumbled.

Ian ignored the protests and continued to rub has hands over Mickey's back, pressing his fingers into the smooth skin over Mickey's aching muscles. Moving his hands over the shoulder blades, he found a patch which was particularly tight ‘God, you’re tight,’ Ian mentioned, not thinking much about, making his thumbs press in little circles over Mick's shoulder blade. "Yeah I am, you like it" he smirked "you gotta make everything fucking dirty?" Ian asked pushing his thumb in harder "yeah, yeah I Fuckin' do, now loosen up that shit hurts." 

Ian leaned in placing a kiss at the base of Mickey's neck. "Oh, sorry, mick." He said the grin stretching across Mickey's neck. "Forgot I can't kiss it to make it better, cause like ya said, that shit hurts" 

"Don't be a fucking dick" Mickey grumbled.

Ian continued to run the moisturizer on Mickey's back, down his arms, across his chest. Mickey's eyes were closed, taking in every touch, his voice was almost a beg. “you missed a spot Gallagher" he turned his body, showing his full erection 

Ian smirked, his sliky moisturized hands wrapping around Mickey; who thrusted up a little with his hips; giving Ian a better grasp making a sound in the back of his throat that Ian was definitely interested in hearing again. Ian repeated the motion with his hand and Mick moaned again.

Ian jerked his hand smoothly, just a few times, and Mickey was spilling over his hand. "Fuck" he let the gasp out "you know this didn't teach me shit about putting on sunscreen" Mickey smriked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely summer people I'm going to be enjoying the summer and be gone camping for Canada day long weekend (happy Canada day fellow canadian archivians) I'll be back before forth of July but in case I don't get a fic out before then (happy fourth of July) 
> 
> So yes I won't be posting for a few days but I promise we will make it to thirty days!


	8. Hot summer dancing

Hot summer dancing

The inside of Gallagher house was packed with the usual people, the air thick with smoke and tinged with the smell of cheap booze and sweat. They were trying to forget the heat, their bodies grinded against each other, it's nothing sexual even if it looks like it but Fi and V just know how to dance with each other. But the two of them have nothing on Ian as he stood up from the couch show them how to really dsnce.The sensual sound of the newest Cuban music to make it to North America pulsed in their ears.

"Havana Oo-na-na"

Mickey wasn't one for parties, but he also wasn't one to say no to Ian, or his sister when she became a whiny bitch. He slouched back in the chair the cold beer bottle dangling between his two fingers. A small white plastic fan droned on behind him, barely doing any good. And watching Ian was only getting him hotter, though he tried not to show it.

Ian could feel Mickey's eyes on him, he loved that feeling of the raven hair man watching him, unable to look away.

It didn't matter that they weren't alone, Ian had the ability to block out all those noise, any other eyes on him; for him it was just him, Mickey and the beat. He slid into the seductive patterns of the music. Yes he'd been drinking, but he would have moved like this without the alcohol pumping through his veins.

Mickey wanted to kiss Ian, he wanted to kiss him till he needed oxygen to breath. He wants the red head to mount him, ride him, fuck him stupid.

Ian tried to hide his smirk, he know how to tease Mickey, knowing he won't make a move with this many eyes on them. He leaned his body in close dancing between Fi and V, he flashed a couple smile in Mickey's direction. Mi key brought the beer to his lips, knocking the rest of it back, His tongue darted out to lick his lips – his teeth scraping it back.

 Ian gives him the show he knows he wants. Dancing like he’s the only person left on this planet, like the show was just for him. 

It was hot Ian had lost his shirt long before dancing, but now as the music moved threw him he ran his hands across that bare chest, he let his head lean back, from his lips more hot air to fill the room as he exhaled.

Havana ooh na-na

Ian moved closer to Mickey, using his knees to part Mickey's where he firmly placed his body in between. Ian's chest thrusted in and out, his shoulders rolled to the music, his head tilted back just slightly, swinging his hips side to side. He locked eyes with Mickey.

Ian leaned forward and grasped the arms of the rundown lazy boy Mickey was lounging in; rotating his hips in a sensuous rhythm, he held the chair and dropped to a squat, he knew having his body that close to Mickey lower extremities would rile him up. He hovered there bouncing on the balls of his feet before he rose back up. 

Ian danced his way around to the back of the chair. He placed his hands on Mickey's shoulders and slid them down across the front of his chest, "fuck, get your hands off me" Mick protested throwing his shoulders back, but not believable enough to make Ian stop. It was hot he didn't need him draping over him. He could smell the sweat between them, but somehow on Ian it glistened. Ian breathed heavily into Mickey's ear pausing to stroke his thumbs across a pair of erect nipples. Before moving back to the front of the chair.

Ian backed his ass up his eyes closed feeling every sound of the music roatating in small humping movements, making himself groan. 

Turning around he straddled Mickey's legs and lap, still thrusting to the music. He reached down pulling open the plaid shirt away from Mickey's chest.

"Omigod" Veronica's voice came over the dying music "I'm gonna need a room after watching that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok pretty sure it's just a lap dance but I said it was hot and sweaty so that makes it a summer fic lol

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't going to be the first one but since it's the first day of summer (ok I think it was yesterday) but it's also hot as hell here so hope you enjoyed


End file.
